


tiny clip-

by purenotfound



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purenotfound/pseuds/purenotfound
Summary: 驶离台风眼的小小low quality预览9102年会为了搞钱的责任感继续写新年快乐:)





	tiny clip-

不止一次，也许是两次，四次，七次。

被放置在不同形状的地方，一遍一遍地翻来覆去地顶弄，直到软肉不受他控制地裹着alpha的肉棒，每一下推进都会把他撞向另一个失声尖叫的高峰。他浑身痉挛，腹肌紧绷，充血成浅鲑鱼色的上半身蜷成一个僵硬的，颤抖着的球。

等一下，他难道不是alpha吗？

他猛地仰起头，觉得自己是一只在这场液体派对里窒息的鱼。他流下泪，很快被带有岩兰草的味道的舌尖舔去，不是那个正操着他的麝香，是另一个人。

他以前很喜欢麝香，他觉得自己的薰衣草可以和麝香在一起混出独特的气息。

现在他的薰衣草被几乎几方围绕吞噬，遗留下的半点痕迹弯弯绕绕卷出一丝甜腻，从他全身唯一有知觉的地方飘进屋子里的人的鼻腔里，引爆尾椎骨上的每一颗炸弹。

alpha们操他操得太狠了，他跳过一场一场舞的大腿肌肉酸软地抽搐着，被死死扣住，颜色发红，如同被染上情欲的羊脂玉雕像。

其中一个人射了，他分不清是谁，乳白色的东西糊在他长长的眼睫毛上，带着体温流过他的鼻梁。他明明也是男的，好清楚这个是什么，可是他讲不出来话了，连自己的舌头都控制不了。那个人好像有些微微心软，低下头用手揩去精液，拇指被他软软握住。

那个人一顿，空气里有一瞬间只有下面臀肉撞击的声音，以及其他人的呻吟。下一秒他的口腔就被填满，身上两个洞里两根肉棒都在进进出出。

视线变得很模糊，他都不知道此刻的自己发出来的声音是什么调子上的嗯嗯唔唔。

那个人似乎因为他的牙齿刮过的触感打了一个哆嗦，重吸一口气，调整着角度，感受他的柔软舌苔与肉棒最大的接触面，接着开始缓缓蹭动。

他又要高潮了。

他现在接受了这种酸软，习惯了每到这时候自己夹着的肉棒会膨胀出一个结的变化。他好努力地在放松着自己的内腔，试图给alpha一个更顺滑的发泄通道。

那股难以描述的感觉在他的内部出现了，他无法想象到底哪里是它的源头。他现在拥有了一个子宫吗？亦或者是他已经变成了一个祈求omega高潮的alpha，一个浪荡的队妓？

感觉在他的下面聚集，他唯一想要的就是alpha更快速度的抽插，再快一些，再猛一些，强烈地，精准地，使劲刺激他。

他摇起了自己的腰。黑色的厚重刘海被操着自己脸的男人抓住向后捋又放下，白皙的额头在中间不断地也被撞击着。

那种感觉越来越强，他不愿意失去它。他的双腿挣脱开那双手，圈住alpha的腰，使出他全身剩余的力量把alpha和他禁锢得更紧点。他的脚趾要绷到极限了。

就在那里。

他睁开了双眼，牙齿止不住地打颤，那根在他嘴里的肉棒同时抽了出来。

他终于找回了自己的声音，沙哑，被黏液堵住，又像半夜发情的母猫一样尖细。

他看清了眼前同时射进浓稠的精液的人是谁，但是他无法做出反应。意识到自己的身体和对方的肉棒，两个人的性器官仿佛粘连了在一起一样紧密地契合着这件事让他仅剩的那一点良知被羞愧了。

对，麝香是队长啊。

这根有些上翘，头部很大的肉棒是队长的肉棒。

他撑不下去了，胡思乱想中头来回地摆，啃咬着已经被擦红肿了的唇。他把眼睛闭上，全身浸泡在酥麻酸软的苦蜜中，任由下面喷射出更多狼藉。

斑斑在哪里？

他死死抓住床单，他失了神，他在这一刻只想要斑斑。


End file.
